A Never Ending High School Story
by Bukiyo
Summary: Vampire fic. Sakura is abandoned with no memories in the Arabian desert. Will someone help her or kill her? Will she escape, or meet her fate? I reeaally suck at summaries!
1. My life, and the Stranger

A Never Ending High School Story

Brought to you by, Bukiyo

I do not own Naruto.....

* * *

I kicked the heavy blankets from on top of me onto the cold cement floor. I narrowed my eyes, staring into the pitch black room that I called 'home'. My life, I dispise and pity it. I've lived in the basement of a brokendown, beat up, nearly collapsed house in the middle of the Arabian desert. I lived alone, away from humanity, away from life. I slept during the long hot and humid days, and awoke when the weather was cool, and dark.

Touching the frozen floor with my bare feet, I stood up and briskly walked towards the wooden stairs. Aparently this house was built by a group of Americans by the construction work. There language is unique, yet strange. It's much different from the Egyptian and Japanese that I am used to. I was born and raised in Japan. Not nearly a year ago I traveled to Egypt. Yet, I dont remember why. I am considering the thought that I had Amnesia. I dont even remember how or when I came to Egypt. No one was with me when I woke up in this basement.

Stepping up the stairs, I flattened my hair down. From what i remember my hair has grown six inches since I first arrived here. It now reaches to the middle of my back. When I reached the top of the stairs, I looked side to side. Every night I had to prepare for the unexpected. Where I live, robbers and murderes lurk around the night. Hearing the door creak open, I stepped down a few steps, staying in the shadows. Footsteps creeped towards the basement stairs. Pulling out my gun, that was also left with me when I was left in this shit hole. Along with a few hundred bullets, and some clothes.

I pointed the gun towards the open basement door, my finger against the trigger. It grew silent. It felt as if time itself stood still. A snake slithered past the basement door, then stopped and looked at me. But I heard, Footsteps.... I whispered to myself nervously. I backed down the stair steps, not keeping my eye off the snake, or the open door. My heart raced, I knew something was going to happen. I knew someone was here. But the only question is... Where?

I kept as quite as could, until. "Sakura...." A husk voice called from behind me. I jolted around, then shot aimlessly. When times like this came it scared me the most. I dont want to die, is all I can ever think about in situations like this.

I turned back around to see a man, no a young boy standing by the snake. I watched as the snake slither up his leg, and around his arm. "W-Who are you!" I shouted. I knew he could sense the fear in my voice. Tears built up in my eyes, my hands began to shake in fear. "I-I dont want to die" I quavered. The boy narrowed his eyes, then walked away. My knees hit the hard wood stairs, as the door closed. Why? Why did he not kill me? How did he know my name? I asked myself, still in the state of shock.

* * *

I am going to have ALOT more chapters XD


	2. Ambush

A Never Ending High School Story

Brought to you by, Bukiyo

I do not own Naruto....

I lay still on top of the small bed. Chill wind blew from the small cracks in the higher part of the wall, close to the ceiling, making the room a nice, cool temperature. My heart continue to race from the incedent a few moments ago. I had a strong feeling that I was going to die.. I closed my eyes tightly shut, trying to erase the memories of what happened. The room grew silent accept the soft wind blowing into the room. My eyes shot open, as I jolted up in the bed. "I dont get it.. Im always able to-" I whispered, trying to figure out why my mind still raced over the situation. I grabbed at my head, closing my eyes tighter, trying to forget, or, tring to remember....

Falling back onto the bed, I close my eyes lightly, letting out a small breath. I have to get out of here.... I stated, as I looked around at the room. A piece of wall fell a few inches from my face. I smiled, as I rubbed the cold sweat from my face. "Time for me to Escape this hell hole..." I mumbled, as I threw my legs off the side of the bed. Looking around, a small figure caught my eye at the door way. Narrowing my eyes, the figure became more clearer. Noticing what the figure was, I stood up, grabbing my gun, and aiming it at the door way. Walking towards the stairs, my heart racing faster than before, since i knew what was coming. I knew that that boy would appear next to me and end my life for good. But, Why now? Why here? Why me? There were many villages and many other homes that he could raid. And especially more with money to give. Unless, he's not expecting money! All these thoughts rushed through my head as I inched up the stairs. My home... Wll become my grave....

I closed my eyes tight, then jumped out from the door way. I turned around every direction, but there was no one in sight. The wind blew stronger than in the basement. The air, is more fresher with more scents and fragrances. I've never experienced this kind of feeling, the feeling of freedom. Ever since I was left here I never came from the basement, afraid of what would be outside. Atleast what I could remember. Now, I can see. I can feel. I am free.

And so I thought...

"Hey! There's someone here!" An Egyptian shouted, as he pointed a gun towards me. I raised my hands, dropping my gun to the sand sained carpet. I was out numbered by far. Atleast 15 were in my eye sight, and I could here footsteps, and language that I am not aware of. I looked at all their weopons, scanning each one carefully. Tilting my head to the side, trying to read the inscriptions on one of the guns, a bullet shot past my neck. A small drip of blood fell down my neck. Luckily it only scrapped my neck, for any closer, I'd be dead in this spot. Scared they would shot me if I tended to my wound, I kept my hands in the air. If not the boy killing me, these men will definatly make sure that i have no pulse. Closing my eyes shut tightly, I consentrated on erasing the memories of what is happening right at this moment. It's my new experiment, and, it doesn't work, nor make it any better. When I opened my eyes, a gun was pointed right in front of my face. "What is your name!?" An Egyptian spat. I narrowed my eyes, trying to remember the Egyptian language. I never realised that I actually would need to use it.

"I... Dont know.. What my name.. Is" I hesitated in Egyptian. The Egyptian narrowed his eyes, then smirked, as he lowered his gun.

"Prepare the cars! This one is coming with us!" The Egyptian shouted to the others. The only words I really understood were Prepare the cars. I sighed in relief, Hopefully they're leaving.

The sun began rising above the horizon. I suddenly became weary and tired. Falling to the ground, everything went slowly. Egyptians ran accross the room, yelling and shouting. My head began throbing viciously. I tried to put together the pieces of my vision, as I reached out for my gun. My arm fell limp to the ground in my attempt to even crawl to somewhere that i thought would be safe. But as I imagine. There are no safe places in this world of hatred, and war. This cycle of deaths and revenge will never sieze, for there is no happiness. The last thing I saw was blured figures, about two, standing in front of me. And the last thing I could hear, "Sakura" A voice called mournfully. I attempted to reach for my gun, but my arm again fell limp. There was no use. I was going to die right then, right there.

Next chapter will be up soon. Im making it as I go along, so please suggest anything!


	3. Where am I?

My head hurts....

It's dark....

And cold....

I opened my eyes to the pitch black room. From the looks of how dark it is, and the weather, it appears to be around mid-night. From not having a clock, I had to rely on the shadows, the sun, and the weather. Glancing around the room, I heard muffling voices coming from up stairs. They're still here? They didn't finish me off? Where am I? I asked myself nervously. Turning over in the bed, I reached for my nightstand. My eyes widened, as I noticed the nightstand was not there! Where am I!? Im not at my house.

* * *

I pulled out a chair from the large bar table. I live in a six story mansion. Three of the six stories are deep under ground. From the top floor to the bottom,

| 1st floor [Half of the room is an Art studio, and the other room is a healing room]

| 2nd floor [Storag, and weopons room]

| 3rd floor [Living room, Kitchen, Dining room]

-----------------------------------------

| 4th floor [Guest rooms. There are four]

| 5th floor [Meeting and ceremonial room]

| 6th floor [My room]

As I sat down on the chair, I heard someone rumaging downstairs. I assume she is awake... I thought obvious. Tilting my head back to the ceiling I closed my eyes. The meeting room was dark and calming. Im not ready to face her, not now... I whispered nervously.

"Sasuke-teme! Hey, Hey! Is she awake yet!?" My annoying friend yelled. His name is Naruto Uzumaki, he has spikey blonde hair, three black lines on both sides of his face, and blue eyes. Like I said, he is very annoying, he makes daily visits, but usually stays in a guest room.

I stayed quiet, my eyes still closed. "Im gonna go see if she's awake~!" Naruto cheered, as he skipped to the stairs. I jolted up, and out of the chair.

"Naruto!" I hissed, as I ran towards him. Naruto smirked, then danced around in circles.

"I wasn't gonna do anything~" Naruto laughed, then ran up the stairs, knowing that i'd hit him. I looked down the dark staircase that led to my bedroom.

* * *

Looking through drawers, cabinets, and closets, I searched for something to defend myself. There was nothing. Not one gun, knife, bat, or sissor that I could trace in this pitch black room! Falling to my knees, I clutched the dark wooven carpet. "Why dont they kill me already??" I asked myself, tears began flowing down my cheeks. Letting out a a light sigh, I stumbled to stand. My head was spinning, and throbbing, I cant think straight right now. I held my head, as I walked to my right, hoping there was something that would help support myself. I gave a small smile, as I felt the wall. Going out of hope and guess I turned to my left. After a few feet, I bumped into something. It wasn't a wall, nor a dresser, but a person. Falling to the ground, I began crawling backwards. The only thing I knew was that it was a guy.

"W-Who are you!? W-Where are you??" I cried, as I scanned the room. The room was darker than the house I was currently in. I tried getting up, but stumbled backwards into someones arms. "L-Let go of me!" I demanded, squirming around in their arms, as he carried me. He gently sat me on the bed, then walked off. I looked in the direction of where the footsteps came from. I squinted my eyes as the lights were turned on, then dimmed. I opened my eyes to see a young boy, about 16 standing in front of a flight of stairs. His hair was a dark blue, his eyes a onyx black, a guilty expression upon his face.

* * *

Bukiyo-Soooooo.......... I had to transfer schools and leave all my friends Wah!

-Sniff sniff- Next chap'll be up s-soon


	4. Sasuke and naruto

A Never Ending High School Story

Brought to you by Bukiyo

I do not own Naruto....

* * *

I sit on the bed, staring at the boy nervously. I couldn't move, nor talk. I just stare, waiting for the silence to break. "Sasuke-Teme!!!" A voice, most likely a boys', screamed from the floor above. The boy glance back at the stairs, as a boy came tumbling down. I now stare at the boy laying face down on the floor. He had spikey blonde hair, from what I could see. The room still dim.

"What is it, Dobe" The boy asked, or should I call him, Sasuke.. The boy, or Dobe, stood up and brushed his shirt down. The spikey blonde boy scanned the room, then stopped as he noticed me sitting on the bed.

"Ah! She's awake!" The blonde cheered. Sasuke glared at him, then kicked the back of his leg, causing him to fall backwards.

"Naruto. You're too loud" Sasuke hissed. I stare at them awkwardly, not knowing how to react. I wanted to laugh at.. Naruto, but I was afraid.. Sasuke would hit me too. I came out of my trance, as I noticed Sasuke walking up to me. My heart began racing, as he was nearly two feet away from me. "Do you know what your name is?" Sasuke asked me kindly. He acted much different to me, then the blonde, Naruto.

"Sasuke-teme! I forgot to tell you! Wea-Itachi is here!" Naruto whispered, as he jumped up and down, while pointing to the stairs. Sasuke narrowed his eyes, as he clenched his teeth. My eyes widened, as I noticed, Sasuke had, Fangs! I swiftly crawled back in the bed, and to the corner of the wall. I covered my mouth, as tears flowed down my cheeks. Sasuke immediatly turned around, and walked towards Naruto. I watch scared, as Sasuke whispered something into Naruto's ear, then briskly walked up the stairs. Naruto watched Sasuke walk up the stairs. I narrowed my eyes, then quietly got out of the bed. Grabbing the small pocket knife that I found earlier, I inched my way towards Naruto. Naruto turned around, and I stabbed him in the chest.

* * *

Next chap. Will be up soon


	5. I could of killed you

A Never Ending High School Story

Brought to you by Bukiyo

I do not own Naruto

* * *

Naruto stand there, as I held the knife into his chest. Blood began seeping through his orange shirt. I widened my eyes, as tears suddenly flowed down my cheeks. Why was I crying for someone who is keeping me hostage?? I squeesed my eyes shut, trying to stop the tears. Blood began staining my hands.

"Ow." Naruto said bluntly. My eyes widened, as I made sure where I stabbed him. It was near the heart! How is he not dying!!?? "Hey, hey. Could you, uh. Please get this outta me. It really hurts.." Naruto said, as he scratched the back of his head. I jolted away, staring at him as he pulled the knife out from his flesh. "Hey. S-" Naruto called, but stopped in mid-sentence, as Sasuke walked down from the stairs. First looking at Naruto, and his wound, then at me. I flinched, as he appeared in front of me.

"Sit down" He said to me.. **Sit down!? Why the hell would I sit down! First I get ambushed, then appear in this room to find out Vampire's really DO exist. THEN I stab a guy close enough to the heart that it could kill 'em, and NOW, NOW he tells me to SIT DOWN??** I narrowed my eyes, then obediantly sat down on the large carpet underneath that lay half way under the bed, and half accross the floor. I felt as if I were a dog, and they, my masters. I hate the feeling of being defensless. 'I could of killed him if he wasn't Imortal...'

* * *

"Oi. Oi" Naruto whispered, as he tip toed into the bathroom. I held a small wash rag under steaming hot water, rinsing the blood away. Glancing up to Naruto's cheesy smile, I sighed.

"What is it, Dobe" I replied quietly. Naruto leaned against the counter beside me, an even more childish smile upon his face. "If you dont tell me now, I'm going to get her to stab you again.." I replied angrily. Naruto flinched, then returned his posture.

"Right. When do we, uh. I mean when does she get her, um" Naruto hesitated not knowing the correct way to ask it, from my point of view.

"Memories?" I finished bluntly, as I turned the water off. Naruto nodded, as he scartched the back of his head. I narrowed my eyes, as I looked over at the door. Sighing, I set the rag down on the counter, then walked out of the bathroom. The Dobe following after me.

"Where'd she go?" Naruto asked eagerly, as he looked around the room. Narrowing my eyes, I walked towards the stairs.

'Sakura...'

* * *

Bukiyo-Ha! Funny! On my other story it ends the same way! Sasuke saying, 'Sakura...'

Sasuke-It's only funny to you

Bukiyo-Shuddup! Your the one who said it

**Bukiyo-BWAHAHAHAHAH. HA! I bet you all thought Naruto was gonna die! BWAHAHAHA Never!!!! Naruto stays for about __ CHApters!!!!! bUT IM NOT GONNA TELL YOU HOW LONG BECAUSE IM MAKING EVERYTHING UP AS i GO ALONG BWAHAHAHAHA O.o**

**Bukiyo-Sorry, Sorry. I just had a soda...**

Bukiyo-Ahem


	6. Escape

A Never Ending High School Story

Brought to you by Bukiyo

I do not own naruto....

* * *

Running through the forest, I searched for any sign of a city or town. I finally escaped, I cheered to myself a smile spread across my face. First it was from the broken down house in the Arabian desert. Then, I have to say I upgraded into a better house, but of Vampire's! I never knew they even existed, or how they even started to exist. My heart raced, not of nervousness, but of freedom. But with all my excitement, and anxiousness, it came down to this....

Sasuke stand a few yards in front of me. I jolted to a stop, breathing heavily. He stare at me, nothing else, nothing more. Almost as if he were waiting for me to try to escape, waiting for me to run away. I narrowed my eyes, Like a guine pig... I clenched my fists, as I stare at him intently. "What are you waiting for!? Are you going to kill me, or what!?" I spat angrily. A small smirked toyed with the ends of my lips, I felt different in some way. I could barely see, but from the looks of it Sasuke had closed his eyes. Still standing there, motionless. My smirk faded, as I stare at him. My heart began speeding faster from him just standing there. Something was telling me to run away from him, but I couldn't move. My eyes widened, as it felt like someone was strangeling me. I gasped for air, as I fell to the ground, holding my neck. Glancing side to side, I noiced around six people standing around me. **What are they here to watch me die!!?? HELP THE DYING HERE, RIGHT IN FRONT OF YA!**

* * *

_Flashback: Before Naruto got stabbed_

"Hello, Brother" Itachi, my brother, greeted in a tone, where I just wanted to kill him there and now. Hesitating, I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you want, Itachi?" I hissed. He has been coming to my house as recently as Naruto. But instead he atagonises me about everything. I saw him smirk from the distance between us. My blood began boiling. I dispised that stupid smirk that he had. I knew it was only to irritate me. Holding my posture, and taking a few small breaths to calm down.

"I smell something good" Itachi replied bluntly. You have _got_ to be kidding me! I let out a growl, just enough for him to hear. He came here just to say _that!? _"And then I thought" Itachi continued. I narrowed my eyes, The last thing I wanted was for him to continue talking! Noticing that Itachi had got up, and walked towards me, I inwardly growled, showing my fangs. Itachi smirked, "I noticed that the distinctive smell was, Sakura-_chan_" He finished, emphisising on the 'chan' especially pissed me off.

I smirked, "Heh. First going blind, now your smelling stuff. It's a real shame" I laughed. The only thing that I enjoy about my brother's apearence at my house is to atagonize him myself. It made me have an adrenalin rush. Itachi crossed his arms, a smirk still spread across his face.

"I think I'll pay Sakura_-_chan a visit sometime. I bet she missed _me_" Itachi said. I smirked, then let out a chuckle.

"You go near her, I'll slit your throat and watch you turn to ashes" I explained, my eyes now blood red. Itachi's smirk faded, and I smirked wider. He and I both know that I am the strongest out of the two of us. He's lost most of his vision, and now is losing his sence of smell. Not many Vampire's react like this to their powers. But, then again, not many Vampire's are stupid enough to use their powers against the Lord. I chuckled at the thought of what the Lord had done to him. Pulling me out of my thoughts and Glory, was the unique scent of blood. I sighed, It was only the Dobe's blood. When I looked back up to find Itachi, he had disappeared. Good, Now I just need to get rid of Naruto. I sighed, rubbing the back of my neck, as I walked down the flight of stairs, where the two were.

* * *

Whooot-Whoooot!! I am DONE with this chapter!!! My neck friggen hurts like hell -rubs neck-

Itachi-Maybe you should have better posture.

Bukiyo--glares- You wanna say that again, WEA-SEL? I'll make you blind and Deaf. Now I dont thing you wanna go around Sasuke's mansion. "DORA!? WHERE'S THE BATHROOM!? i CANT SEE!" -immitates Itachi walking around with a stick XD-

Itachi shuddered

Sasuke-Do it! Do it! -Whispering/cheering


	7. A new place, a new fear

A Never Ending High School Story

Brought to you by Bukiyo

I do ot own Naruto....

* * *

"I thought Sakura was dead" Shikamaru sighed, as he slumped down in a chair around the large meeting table. Ino jolted her head to him, giving him a glare. Shikamaru sighed, raising his hands in defeat.

"When will we start the meeting?" Ino asked, as she looked around the table.

"We have to wait for Sasuke and kakashi" Neji said, resting his chin in his palm. Tenten set down her kunai on the table that she had been spinning around impatiently. Tenten furrowed her eyebrows.

"Hey, hey. Naruto. It's not like you to be so, quiet" Tenten stated, as she rested her chin on her folded hands. Everyone turned to Naruto, noticing he had been a bit too quiet. Naruto glanced at them, then back at the staircase.

"Naruto-k-kun. I-Is something bothering you?" Hinata hesitated. A wide grin spread across his face, as he turned to her.

"Im okay, Hinata-chan~!" Naruto assured. Hinata's face turned a cherry red. Everyone looked over towards the staircase to see Sasuke wlaking towards them, his eyes closed.

"Teme! Is she alright!?" Naruto asked eagerly. Sasuke opened his eyes as he sat down in his chair.

"Sakura is fine" Sasuke assured.

"Good. Can we go home now?" Shikamaru yawned, stretching his arms up to the ceiling. Ino glared at him, punching him in the gut. Shikamaru shot up, holding his stomache.

"Troublsome problem. Troublesome Woman" Shikamaru murmured. Ino continue to glare at him.

"Now where is Kakashi" Tenten asked, as she looked around the dark room.

"Yo" Kakashi said from the ceiling. Naruto, Ino, and Hinata looked up to the ceiling to see him standing upside down. Kakashi swiftly jumped down onto the table, then made his way to his seat next to Sasuke and across from Naruto.

"Your late" Naruto mumbled, as he sat back in his chair.

"Well about that-" Kakashi said, laughing weakly, as he scratched the back of his head.

"We dont have time for your annoying excuses" Sasuke hissed, his eyes flashing blood red. Kakashi coughed, then pulled out a few papers, and laying them on the table. Ino doing the same.

"I think I found a way" Ino said, sliding the papers down the table. Sasuke lifted the papers, examining them.

"Do you think something like that would work?" Kakashi asked, his eyebrows raised with interest.

"Deffinatly!" Ino assured.

* * *

I open my eyes to be greeted with a dark red ceiling. Sitting up in the bed, I scanned the room. Yet another house that i've awoken to. The room was painted a dark red, with giant white circles in the middle of each wall, including the ceiling. I jolted towards the door as I heard a faint knock. "Sakura" I heard someone call. I felt around the bed, not keeping my eyes off the door, as I searched for my gun. It was gone. Quietly, I lifted the bedspred to the other side of me, and inching my way off the bed. I flinched as the door cracked open, and a man peeked in. "Sakura" He called again. The man wore a navy blue mask that covered his nose down. His hair a rare silver, spiked to the side, and bangs carefully covering his right eye. He wore a silk forest green polo shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. I also noticed him wearing a pare of fingerless black gloves. He looked normal. "Are you ready for your appointment, Sakura?" He asked.

"Who is Sakura?" I asked, as I scanned the room, looking more into the details. "Where am I? And. Who are you?" I added, looking at him. Kakashi smiled through his mask, of what I could tell, and let himself into the room.

"_Your_ name is Sakura. This is _your_ room. And I am Kakashi" Kakashi explained. I stare at him for a second, processing what he just said. My eyes widened, as I clutched my head. These memories. Sakura..? Kakashi..? My head began racing and throbbing viciously. Kakashi appeared in front of me, his palm on my forehead, and the other supporting the back of my head. "Sakura! Calm down!" I heard him yell. I clutched the white sheets, as I struggle to breathe. "Breathe, Sakura!" I faintly heard him shout. A warm liquid fell down the edges of my lips. My vision went blurry, "Sakura!"


	8. Therapy course

A Never Ending High School Story

Brought to you by Bukiyo

I do not own Naruto

* * *

My eyes began getting heavy, my heart slowly began to return to the normal heart rate. My grasp on the sheets loosened, as I took a deep breath of air, swallowing the excess blood.

"She cant handle that much information yet..." Kakashi whispered, calming down from the urge of blood. Sasuke glare intently at the ground, his arms crossed over his chest, as he leaned against the wall. "So what's your next plan?" Kakashi sighed, as he rubbec the back of his head. Sasuke glance over at Kakashi, then Sakura, then the floor. Kakashi sighed, as he turned aroun to sakura to lift her onto the bed. Sasuke appeared next to him, then picked Sakura up bridally.

"Im going to take her to the guestroom, so we can clean up the bed" Sasuke explained, then briskly walked out of the room. Kakashi furrowed his eyebrows, 'He's beggining to not know what to do...' Kakashi whispered to himself. Kakashi turned to the bed, then stripped the sheets off the bed.

* * *

Sasuke lay Sakura on the middle of the guest bed, then sat comfortably on the edge. Sasuke stare at her, lost in a trance. "Sasuke" Ino whispered from the doorway. Sasuke glance at her, then back at Sakura. "Im so sorry. I thought it would of worked, but-" Ino apologised. Sasuke stood up, his arms dangle beside him.

"I have something to ask you" Sasuke said, still staring at Sakura.

"H-Hai!" Ino replied hushed. Sasuke turned towards her, hope filled his eyes. Ino couldn't help but give a small smile. This is the first time, in a long time, that Sasuke had inspiration in his eyes.

* * *

2:10 P.M, March 2, 2009....

* * *

"Sakura, Are you ready?" Kakashi asked, as he stepped into 'my room'. I turned around from my desk, smiled, and gave a small nod. Kakashi nodded, then walked back out of the room. Standing up from my desk chair, my smile disappearing. Kakashi, the one that I aparently live with, signed me up for therapy classes. I grabbed my pocket knife, just in case, and pushed it in my back pocket. I still didn't trust Kakashi. There was something, well, something 'different' about him that I just couldn't tell. I turned towards the doorway, and stare at the door. When I walk out of that door, I am going to feel like a complete nut case going to therapy. Sighing, I walked out of the door.

* * *

2:30 P.M, March 2, 2009. Doctor Yamanaka

* * *

"So this Doctor has appointments at her apartment" Sakura asked, as she gaze at the tall apartment builing. I smile, then nodded.

"Lets hurry in. We dont want to miss the apointment" I suggested. Sakura turn to me, frowning. I couldn't help but let out a chuckle.

* * *

Kakashi and me walked down the large hallway towards, Doctor Yamanaka's appartment room. This apartment is one of the fanciest apartments in Konoha. Well atleast that's what he said. I haven't seen all of them, so I wont judge just yet. I felt someone staring at me from behind, so I jolted around. Only to see Kakashi standing in front of a door, holding in a laugh. Briskly walking back to him, I let out a moan, as he held the door open. Walking in, I was met with a chirpy blonde girl. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail, and her bangs covered her right eye. I looked at her eyes, they were a sky blue, and really pretty. "Good afternoon, Sakura-chan" The girl chirped, holding a hand out in front of her.

"You can just call me Sakura" I said uneasy, as I took her hand. I fliched as she clasped her other hand on top of my hand, then shook.

"Okay, Sakura~ My name is Doctor Yamanaka" Mrs. Yamanaka chirped. I smiled weakly as she tightened her grip. I noticed Mrs. Yamanaka glance towards Kakashi's direction, then quickly let go of my hand. "Okey then. Shall we begin?" Mrs. Yamanaka asked me excitedly. I nodded. I assumed that my weak smile was still plastured on my face with the weird look Kakashi gave me. Sighing, I followed Mrs. Yamanaka into a different room. It was large, with beige walls, and tan furniture. I automatically took a seat in the loveseat, my hands in my lap. Mrs. Yamanaka rushed over to her swirvel chair, taking a seat, then immediatly turning to me. I flinched. She looked rather, eager. I looked past Mrs. Yamanaka and saw a teenage boy sitting in a large armchair. He was hidden in the shadows, and looked like he was in a daze. Mrs. Yamanaka's eyes slightly widened, as she glance back to see what I was staring at. She turned back to me with a wide smile across her face. "Oh, dont be bothered. He's my assistant" Mrs. Yamanaka assured, but, there was something familiar about him. I think...? "Okay Sakura. The first thing I want you to do is clear your mind of anything and everything" Mrs. Yamanaka explained in a calm voice. I nodded, then closed my eyes. I began to forget about everything, but, everything began appearing. I began to panic, trying to force the thoughts away. "Sakura" Mrs. Yamanaka called. My eyes shot open, letting out a large breath, I aparently was holding in. "Okay. Now. I want you to try to remember any names that you've heard of. Don't force yourself, just take deep breathes and let them come to you" Mrs. Yamanaka explained. I nodded weakly, then closed my eyes again.

_"Sakura" A boy's voice whispered huskly._

_"Sakura" A boy's voice whispered mournfully._

_"Sasuke-Teme!" A loud blonde, with spikey blonde hair shouted._

_"Naruto, You talk to loud!" Sasuke hissed._

_"Wea-Itachi is here!" Naruto explained, jumping up and down, and pointing to the staircase._

My eyes shot open. I smiled, "I remember three names!" I chirped. I noticed the boy in the corner look directly at me. "Sasuke, Naruto, and Itachi" I explained, as I counted on my fingers. Kakashi and Mrs. Yamanaka smiled. My eyes narrowed, "But-" I murmured.

_Sasuke clenched his teeth baring his fangs._

_As Naruto turned around, I stabbed him in the chest._

_Naruto's blood stained my hand, "Ow.. Hey, hey. Can you get this outta me. It really hurts..." Naruto said, as he scratched the back of his head. _

_My eyes widened, as I gasped for air. It felt as if I was being strangled. I fell to the ground, noticing about six people around me, just staring as I die._

I grabbed my head, "Vampire's. Exist. I was held captive by two. They watched as I was-" I murmured. Worried looks covered Kakashi and Mrs. Yamanaka as they look at each other. My eyes landed on the one boy in the corner, an emotionless expression on his face. "Y-You! Your Sasuke! Your the Vampire!" I yelled, as I stood up, pulling my pocket knife from my back pocket, aiming it directly at Sasuke.


	9. Im going crazy

A Never Ending High School Story

Brought to you by Bukiyo

I do not own Naruto....

**Sorry I messed up on chapter 7. I, uh, deleted the chapter, ehehe. But its back to normal!!!! With, ..... alot of changes.....**

**

* * *

**

I stand in Mrs. Yamanaka's office, my eyes not leaving Sasuke. My hands began shaking, tears built up in my eyes. I noticed not Kakashi nor Mrs. Yamanaka make an attempt to stab him with a stake, or burn him with a cross. "Why aren't you doing anything! Im telling the truth!" I shouted. They're probabley thinking im crazy. I flinched when I felt arms stretch towards my hands. I gasped when I noticed Sasuke wasn't sitting in the chair. His hands grabbed my wrists. "Let me go!" I cried, struggling to get free. I looked at Mrs. Yamanaka and kakashi standing there, their heads held low. "Are you just going to let me die!?" I shouted angrily. They are really pissing me off. And Sasuke. Was just standing there, restraining me. Was I going crazy...? Giving up, I let my head hang, and I stopped struggling.

"Are you calm now?" Sasuke asked me, his breath felt cold against my neck. Sasuke sat me down on the loveseat, then took a seat next to me. I flinched when he set a i.d. card on my lap. "This is your school i.d. card" He explained to me. I glance at him, his onyx eyes staring at me. I jolted back to the i.d card. I heard papers shuffling.

"And this is everything you need to know about the school. You will start in two days, Monday" Mrs. Yamanaka explained, handing me a tan packet. I hesitatly took it.

"Sasuke will be your mentor. He's in all your classes except one, so Naruto will lead you to that class" Kakashi added.

"Naru..to..?" I whispered.

"He's a friend of mine" Sasuke stated. I gave a slight nod. Im still not sure what to think about this... I stood up, and walked to Kakashi. "I'll pick you up from your house around 7:00 on school days. It takes awhile to get to school from your house" Sasuke explained. I nodded, then walked out of the room.

"I'll be in the car, kakashi" I said, then quickly ran out of the room. I really AM going crazy!

**No, no. There is SOMETHING strange with him...**

**

* * *

**

"Im going to be leaving for an assignment on Sunday. Maybe you two could have a sleep over~" Kakashi explained. Sasuke glare at him.

"You know this is a more serious time than that. But, It would be a good idea. He is still after her" Ino stated.

"Both of them are" Kakashi added. Sasuke clench his fists, as he stood up.

"I'll be there around noon" Sasuke said, then briskly walked out of the room. The two watch as he walk out of the apartment.

"You dont really have an assignment, do you, Kakashi" Ino sighed. Kakashi scratched the back of his head, laughing weakly.

"Well, more like a 'vacation'" Kakashi admitted. Ino raised an eyebrow.

"How long are you planning on staying on this little, 'vacation' of yours?" Ino questioned.

"Aboutayearorso" Kakashi murmured. Ino's eyes widened, as she slammed her hands on her desk.

"Your going to be gone for a year!? You know Sakura is going through a difficult time!" Ino barked. Kakashi's eyes widened, 'How did she understand me!?' Ino sighed at Kakashi's dumbfounded expression. "Sakura does the same thing. But even worse and more often!" Ino explained, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Oh. Well. I got to go. Sakura is in the car, and I. Bye!" Kakashi mumbled, then ran out of the apartment.

* * *

These are the ages :]

Sakura=15

Sasuke=16

Kakashi=20

Ino=19

So Sasuke and Sakura are in High School. 'hence A Never Ending High School Story' WHICH will be awhile until I get to the end. Expect about 50 or more chapters :D

Kakashi is in a teacher at the high school. But. He's going on vacation so you wont see him for awhile. Ahem. For an IMPORTANT matter ahem cough cough choke.

Ino is a therapist.

* * *

11:58 A.M. Sunday. Kakashi's house

* * *

I lay on my back on the couch, my head hanging off the edge.

**Kakashi's gone! Woooo-Whooo! We should be partying!**

"Oh, yeah. With who?" I asked.

**With me of coarse!**

"Oh yeah. Partying with myself beats watching Majin Tantei Nougumi Neuro" I replied... To myself. I jolted off the couch as I heard a knock from the front door. "Come in" I muffled, not bothering to stand up, nor greet the person. The door opened, and I heard footsteps walk into the room. When they stopped, I sort of figure they were staring at me. "If your a burgelar I suggest you kill me now" I groaned, as I turned onto my back. Tilting my head back to see the person who walked in. I frowned, It was Sasuke.

_"Sakura" Kakashi called._

_"HMmmmm?" I mumbled. I was half asleep, trying to stay awake enough to hear what he had to say._

_"Im going to be leaving early in the morning tommorow, and Sasuke will be here around noon. He's going to be staying over here for a couple of weeks" Kakashi explained. _

_"M'kay" I said, then fell asleep_

I thought that was a dream!


	10. My new roommate Woopie

A Never Ending High School Story

Brought to you by Bukiyo

I do not own Naruto....

**Muahahahahahah. ha. ha. Im tired. I miss my crush sooo much **

Sasuke-Then you shouldn't of let your friend tell him that you like him then the next day move

**Shuddup! He likes TWO other girls anyway!!**

Everyone says that he misses you

**Does not! He NEVER talked to me anymore and NOW he's starting to send me chain text!! CHAIN TEXT! He never sends chain texts!**

* * *

Rolling over onto my stomach I groaned. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked, I could hear he was holding in a laugh.

**OH MY GOOD GOLLY GOD! THE HEAVENS HAS SENT DOWN A HUNK FROM HUNKVILLE!**

"I am TRYING to reverse time. So if you would repeat that, walk out the door, and go home" I explained rather bluntly. I felt a small breath on my ear, causing me to jolt up. "What was that!?" I shouted, holding onto my ear. Sasuke shrugged, then stood up.

"You do know I'm staying here until Kakashi gets back" Sasuke stated. My eyes widened.

"B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-B-ut! He said that he was going to be gone for a year! Or longer!" I protested. I saw a smirk spread across his face.

"Looks like we're going to get to know each other **really** well" Sasuke said. It felt as if my soul was leaving my body, as of right now.... 'Maybe something will come back to you' Sasuke whispered to himself. I began crawling toards the stairs, My only escape with out going outside! "Where are you going?" Sasuke questioned. I flinched, He wasn't supposed to notice me! Stupid anime's, making me feel like I could get away with something like this! Damn!

* * *

Sorry! Really short chapter! But my neck is killin me and I have to babysit tommorow, so yeah! **EVERY 1 REVIEW IS = 100 WORDS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	11. Wow! Look at that mansion!

A Never Ending High School Story

Brought to you by Bukiyo

I do not own Naruto.....

**YAY! I GET TO SKIP SCHOOL TO BABYSIT MY COUSIN! i EXPECT TO WRITE AT LEAST 2 CHAPTERS! :]**

**

* * *

**

2:34 P.M. Sunday Sasuke's car

* * *

I lay my head on the window, my soul mine as well left my body. "Here is your school list" Sasuke said, holding a paper in front of me. Grabbing the paper, I leaned back in the seat, slumped down, and began reading the paper. Glancing over at the speed limit sign, it read 25. Glancing at the speed on the car, it read 75.

"It's a real suprise that you haven't got pulled over yet" I sighed, crossing my arms over my chest. From the corner of my eye, I saw a smirk toy with the edges of his lips.

"We're in the middle of nowhere surrounded by forest. Do you honestly think anyone drives down here? There's only one other house deeper in the forest the opposite way" Sasuke explained to me.

"Whose house is the one deeper in the forest?" I asked. Something about this interested me. Sasuke's smirk faded to an emotionless expression. "So...?" I persisted. Sasuke kept silent. Oh the silent treatment, How childish. And to think I thought he was a Vampire!

"It's an abandoned mansion. Noone goes around that area. It's illegal" Sasuke explained. I inwardly smirked.

'Thinking what im thinking?'

**Uh-huh! Lets kiss that HUNK**

"What!?" I screamed. I felt two eyes staring at me. Laughing weakly I turned my head to his direction. "What? It's abandoned. No way...." I said weakly, turning back to the road. I still felt him staring at me, holding my breath, I started to go white.

"Sakura" Sasuke called. I let out the breath, putting my hand to my heart. It was pounding.

**mmm-hmm You wanna peice of that dont you?**

Ignoring my inner thoughts, which I cannot relate to, I replied, "Yeah?" I asked, not bothering to look at him. I bet he was smirking.

"We're at the store" Sasuke stated blankly. I looked out the window, and sighed. You could barely see outside. It was really foggy. Just as I was about to open the door, it opened by itself. Looking up, I noticed Sasuke standing there. Well, not his face, because of the fog.

**What a Gentleman!**

"Thanks" I said uneasy, stepping out of the car. Turning towards the store, my eyes widened. "What a cool mansion!" I said, pointing to it. A few customers gave weird looks toward me.

"That's the store" Sasuke stated. I frowned, I just made a HUGE full of myself!

"Sasuke-kuun~!" A loud and obnoxious voice came from behind me. A girl with red spunky hair glomped Sasuke in a hug. My fists tightened. Furrowing my eyebrows, I looked down at my hands. What was that? Why did I get angry?

"Karin. Get off of me" Sasuke hissed. I felt relived when she stood a foot away from him. But, still too close. Karin glanced back at me standing there, then frowned.

"I didn't know you had to babysit, Sasuke-kun" Karin whined. "You never tell me anything" Karin pouted. My fists clenched up again, Now. I was pissed.

"She's-" Sasuke began. But I stopped him. I was going to tell that whore off!

"If you have something to say to me, Bitch. Speak to me instead of whining to Sasuke" I growled, walking up to her. I smirked as I noticed Karin's eye twitch.

"Aw. The little kid need a nappy-boo" Karin said in a childish voice. I smiled, then grabbed her arm.

"If you want me to be a little kid.." I cheered, swinging her arm back and fourth viciously. "I'll give you hell" I growled angrily. Karin smiled weakly.

"I. I'll see you at school tommorrow Sasuke-" Karin said nervously. I let go of her arm.

"Bye" I said abrubtly before she could add the suffix -kun. The next thing I knew, Karin disappeared in the fog. 'She should stay there'

"What a shame. I didn't have popcorn" I heard Sasuke sigh. I jolted around to see a wide smirk upon his face. I blushed, I think I got a little to into it....

**Hell no! That Bitch deserved it! No! We're not finished with her. Not until I spit on her grave will I rest! Buahahahaha!**

I frowned, I literatly have no clue who you are. Are you sure your not Mrs. Yamanaka's inner. She seemed like someone with your thoughts...

**Your stuck with me for life. Muahahahaha**

'Ok. I do NOT laugh like that!' I argued. Sasuke walked over to me, tapping my shoulder. I looked up annoyed to see Sasuke standing where he was, but then, who was tapping my shoulder? I saw an angry expression upon his face. When I turned around, my eyes widened.

* * *

**Muahahahahahahahahahahahah. My neck hurts! **

**Karin is older than Sasuke, so have no fear! She will be gone next year, and Sasuke will be in 12 and Sakura in 11! Which is going to be around chapter 40 something! EXPECT ALLOOTT OF CHAPS! aNY IDEAS WOULD BE GREAT! **

**dRAMATIC, ROMANTIC, FUNNY, OR TRAGEDY, PLEASE SUGGEST ANYTHING THAT YOU WANT TO READ AND I'LL MAKE A CHAPTER ESPECIALLY 4 U~**


	12. Subway

A Never Ending High School Story

Brought to you by, Bukiyo

I do not own Naruto.....

* * *

"Hello, Sakura-_chan_" A guy, about in his twenties greeted me, frankly, he looked like an older version of Sasuke. My eye twitched at the suffix and how he said it so dilibratly. In an instant, Sasuke was in front of me. Sadly, I couldn't see what was going on, so I stood there, staring at Sasuke's back. If I stood to the side of them, all attention would be on me. If I tapped on his shoulder, all eyes would be on me. If I said something, then, you know what. Forget it. All eyes would be on me if I did anything! Sighing, I shifted me weight to my left, my arms dangling beside me.

* * *

I glared at Itachi, knowing why he was here, and who he wanted to see. My blood began boiling, as a smirk spread across his face. I let out a growl, loud enough for him to hear, but quiet enough so Sakura couldn't. He suddenly, peeked over my shoulder, then disappeared.

* * *

I flinched when Sasuke abrubtly turned to me. "Who was that?" I asked, since obviously he wasn't going to tell me. His face grew more emotionless, or even angrier. It was hard to tell with him. He seems to keep all of his emotion built up inside of him.. Furrowing my eyebrows with no reply, I asked, "If something's wrong you can tell me" I said, hoping he wouldn't give such a gloomy face. He sighed, then gabbed my hand, leading me towards the store. I guess we don't know each other well enough for a conversation like that, I murmured to myself.

When we reached the doors, they automatically opened. 'Uwah! So cool~!' I chirped to myself, for if I said that out loud I would get weird looks from customers.

"Get your Fucking hands off of my potatoe chips, Faggot!" A man cursed from the 'Sub-way' store that was inside the mansion, ah, I mean store. When we reached by the sub-way, I noticed a group of guys sitting around joined tables. They were making a huge mess, throwing potatoe chips and vegetables. Spitting food while they talked obnoxtiously loud. Squinting, I noticed nine in total. They all wore a large black drench coat, with red clouds. Only about three were keeping to themselves, and eating respectably. When we passed by, I glared intently at them. A few noticing my glares, turned to me, food stuffed their faces. A smile toyed with the edges of my lips as I tried to hold in the laughter. "What the Fuck are you laughing at Pink haired Bitch!?" A man shouted. He had slicked back silver hair, and a bandana around his neck. Sasuke jolted towards them, glaring. Now all of them except the three, were looking at us. I took a step behind Sasuke, not wanting to be stared at.

Sasuke looked down at his pocket, as his phone rang. Pulling it out, he slid it open. Looking at him and his annoyed expression, I raised my eyebrows. Something's going on... He tuned to me, "Do you have your school list?" Sasuke asked eagerly. I nodded, "Here are my keys. I have GPS, so you can easily find your way back. Get all of your supplies, with this money" He explained, handing me his car keys, and money. "Do not go near them. If they give you any trouble, call for help. If they come near you, scream" Sasuke finished, then briskly walked out the door. I frowned, Why did he have to leave so soon..?

"Hey Pinky, yeah"

* * *

Srry, but I have to get up at 6 for the DREADED school. Good night, Dei-kun

Deidara-Night, yeah


	13. SPLAT

A Never Ending High School Story

Brought to you by, Bukiyo

I do not own Naruto.....

* * *

Ignoring them, I walked into sub-way. I was starving! We never stopped anywhere to get food, nor did Kakashi have anything in the cupboards OR frige/freezer. My eye began twitching, as I felt them staring at my back as I order my sub and drink.

"I gotta go. My stomache's gonna explode!" I heard someone groan, then alot of footsteps walk out of the store. "I was talking to you, yeah" A blonde said with a wide grin plastured on his face as I turned around to find a seat. Glaring at them, I stuck out my tongue and pulled down my eyelid. Luckily he, the one wearing the bandana, and a boy with flamming red hair were here. Eeryone else must have left.

"Lo-ser!" I replied, then walked off to an empty booth. All eyes followed me as I took my seat and began eating. Setting my sandwhich down, I pulled a tomatoe that I asked for just in case this would happen. SPLAT! A juicy tomatoe with extra mustard and mayo hit the one with the bandana around his neck square in the face. Sliding very slowly down his face, I noticed his eye twitch with anger. Uh-oh. I meant to hit the smirking blonde...

"You Bitch! Your gonna pay for that, Dammit! I Fucking smell like mustard!" He cursed.

"Now now Hidan. Your going to scare her off" The one with flamming red hair sighed as he rested his chin on his palm.

"Shut the Fuck up, Sasori!" Hidan cursed. So, his name is Hidan. Seems mascular and yet scary. I smiled, noticing him only smearing the sauces even more on his face. Sasori sighed, closing his eyes.

"Deidara. When do you plan on leaving? It's going to take a long time for Hidan to get 'clean', so we mine as well leave him behind" Sasori asked. Relived that they weren't bugging me, I turned back to my food and began eating.

"Not yet, yeah" I heard him, Deidara reply. I flinched as I noticed all three of them scoot into the two seats in front of me, and the one beside me. Deidara sat in the one next to me, the other two across from us. Great. Now I couldn't escape! Damn!


	14. Blood

A Never Ending High School Story

Brought to you by Bukiyo

I do not own Naruto...

Okay, seriously. This is the last time im writing all the name of story and 'I do not own, blah' crap

* * *

This is to **Moonlight whisperer!**

* * *

I frowned, trying to think of an idea, then it hit me. A wide grin spread across my face, then I stuffed the rest of the 6" sub in my mouth. The three stare at me in awe. I smiled, showing the chewed food in my mouth and in my teeth. "Did you just stuff 5" of a sub-way sandwhich in your mouth?" Sasori asked, leaning foreward on the table, his arms rested on the table. My smile began disappearing. They were supposed to be disgusted, and run away, right. Wrong!

"Holy Fuck!" Hidan shouted in disbelife. My smile, now disappeared, as the three of them stare at me. Shit! Deidara leaned against the table, looking at me. His cheek rested on his fist.

"Woah. You beat Kisame by 2", yeah" Deidara admired. My head fell down, That's not what I wanted to hear! Finishing chewing my sandwhich, I chocked down the sub. Gasping for air, I slammed my palms on the table.

"Will you. Go. Away!?" I hissed angrily. They continued to satre at me. Frankly, the whole damn store silenced. My eye began twitching with the silence. "Gaaahhhh!!!" I shouted angrily, my head slamming against the table.

"Oi, Oi. Your going to make yourself-" Deidara warned. I flinched back in the booth, my hand pressing against my forehead. Ow. Stupid table with the stupid crack with the stupid peice of wood! I narrowed my eyes, as I looked up to see three sets of eyes staring not at me, but my forehead.

**Jeez! I know it's big and all, but ...**

"Nani..?" I murmured, as a streak of blood streamed down my face, ending at my chin. The crimson liquid had a distinctive smell to it. My hand fell down to my side.

**Gah! Smexy man leaning towards you!**

"Eh...?" I mumbled, turning towards Deidara. His eyes were staring at the blood continuesly flowing down my face. He leaned closer to me. I want to move, but. I can't. My body. It wont move. Trying to move my hand up to block him from getting closer, I failed miserably. Trying to speak, a simple squeek came out instead of a Help or scream. Someone. Please, Help me. Help! Tears built up in my eyes, as I attempted to get away. "Sasuke!" I cried, shutting my eyes tightly shut.

"Sakura-chan?" A voice called from beside the booth. My eyes shot open. None of the guys were here. They were gone. I scanned the sub-way, desperatly in search of them. But why was I looking for them? "Sakura-chan. Are you alright?" The boys voice asked. I jolted towards him to see, Naruto!? Before I could react myself, my body flung itself towards him. I wrapped my arms around him, my tears continue to flow down my cheeks. I felt Naruto wrap his arms around me. I felt comforted, but, I barely know naruto. The last time that I remember I was stabbing him in the chest. But still. My tears continue to flow with the comfort of him. It was as if we had been friends for ages!


End file.
